Late
by infinite shadow
Summary: Based on words from the drabble challenge. John is late, Bobby picks up the Boys. Wee!Chesters. Small fluff piece. Complete at 1 chapter for now, may have another chapter added later.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Bobby Singer, John Winchester, Caleb, Dean Winchester, Sammy Winchester or oven any OC's mentioned. No money was made and no characters were hurt in the following story.

**Author's Notes**: So there is a drabble challenge out there by Enkidu07. And I thought I'd give it a shot. Turns out I can't write anything near a hundred words for one story or even one word. It turns out to be closer to seven hundred. So I took several words, list to follow, and wrote a story based on them instead. Now I know that wasn't the intent, but when I was having issues writing Shadows it kinda helped. The result is here. This is in no way to take away from the drabble challenge itself I just write with a lot of words. LOL. If you haven't checked out the drabble challenge people do it! Do an author search by Enkidu07, and there is a community on the author's page for the drabble challenge. It really is difficult to write only a hundred words. So go check it out and let the authors know what you think of their stories.

**Drabble words** (not in order): Raw; Keen; All of a Sudden; Combustible; Stolen; Local; Belly; Skin; Broken; It Comes On Slow; Abrupt; Flutter; Cramp; Clammy; Ravenous; Spine; Hitch; Wrist; Tender; Shot; Ashen; Face; Graze; Numb; Nausea

For those of you who are following the drabble challenge, yes there are more words, which means yes there may be another chapter. But for now this is all I've got. As it was just hanging around my hard drive I thought I'd post it. With a couple of other things taking all my time I'm listing this as complete for now. Enjoy.

* * *

Late

By infinite shadow

Keeping a low profile had become relatively easy over the years. After all Dad never left them for too long, and when he did there were always enough supplies to carry them through. The lady in the front office, who Dean actually thought was ok and Sammy thought was nice, watched his little brother during the day and Dean picked him up on the way back to the room.

Except Dad was late which really wasn't unusual but he normally checked in and this time he hadn't. The panic was coming on slow, increasing over the days, making it harder to sleep and making him jump at shadows, no matter how much he tried to push it away.

Sammy somehow had picked up on that. Could've been the fact that they used up the last of the bread this morning and there was wasn't enough for dinner tonight. His younger brother had been nervous as all get out that morning. It had been a while since Sammy had been that clingy and scared. Actually asking him when he dropped him off with Mrs. Meech if he was coming back.

As he made his way back to the motel he knew if Dad wasn't back by six he'd be calling Caleb for a pickup. He hoped the surprise he had in his backpack would perk up his little brother. They'd had a birthday party for Jack, one of the boys in his class, and he'd managed to slip a bottle of pop into his backpack without anyone seeing it. He hoped it would get his little brother from worrying even if he'd stolen it. They'd seen something like it a while ago on TV and Sammy had been transfixed on how the liquid had shot into the air. A month ago they'd actually done it as a science experiment so he knew it would actually work.

As soon as he opened the door he sensed something was wrong. It was too quiet and no one was manning the desk.

"Hello?" He called out hesitantly.

"Back here, dear," came a voice in return.

Dean frowned. She was in the back room. He hated it back there. Everything was pink or white and doilies covered everything. But it had a place for Sam to play with some really cool toys and nap if he needed it so it wasn't all that bad.

He popped his head around the corner and felt a lump in his throat. He put his backpack down by the door. Mrs. Meech's back was to him and she was holding Sammy. His eyes were closed, but his face was pale, his eyes were red and he could see a few tear streaks from where he was standing. He cleared his throat. "Is Sammy ok?"

"He got a little upset," Mrs. Meech said quietly with a small smile.

Dean went over to them and was grateful when Mrs. Meech knelt down so he could check on his little brother. He frowned as Sammy's breath hitched several times as he slept.

"What happened?" Dean whispered.

"Do you know a Bobby Singer?" She asked as she straightened up as Sammy startled in sleep. She began to rock slightly back and forth calming the four year old.

"Yes ma'am. He's our uncle. Is he here?" Dean asked.

She nodded. "He said he was here to get you two. Is it ok to go with him?"

"Yeah. Sometimes Dad's route gets changed and he can't always come back for us. Uncle Bobby will come for us and take us to him," Dean said clearly confused.

"I'm sorry dear, but I sent him away," Mrs. Meech said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Your little brother started to cry as soon as he saw him. I thought the worst and told him he had to leave. He said he'd be back but I wanted the chance to speak to you first," she replied.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Sammy seems to think that when dad doesn't come back for us that he won't be back. I don't know where he got the idea from because dad always does. Sometimes when dad gets to his destination the return trip had been changed. See he should have been back tonight. But the trucking company may have had a change and he was sent somewhere else. In cases like that Uncle Bobby comes to get us. Dad'll get us from Uncle Bobby later," he explained and sighed at the look on the woman's face.

"He seemed to scare Sammy and he was awfully scruffy looking," she said.

"Uncle Bobby runs a scrap yard so it's not like he's in suits and ties all day. Truck driving is not great but its all dad's qualified for. After mom was killed he had us to look after and a license for long haul driving was all he had. He took us sometimes but they don't allow it now."

It wasn't the truth. His Dad was battling some demon but he hadn't been specific this time as to what kind. The whole long haul truck driver was the cover story this time, it wasn't a good one and Dean had objected from the beginning, but lost the argument as usual.

"Dean?" Sammy said sleepily as his eyes fluttered opened and he sniffed.

"I'm here," he said softly. "Ready to go back to the room buddy?"

Sammy pushed up from Mrs. Meech's shoulder and just looked around for a moment. He blinked a Dean for a second, his breath hitching, before the tears started again.

"Hey now don't start that," Dean said.

Sammy squirmed in the woman's hold until she gave him to his brother.

"It's ok Little Man. I've got you," Dean said. "That's enough."

Sammy buried his face in his brother's shoulder. A moment later, a bit more composed he twisted and looked up at Dean. "Uncle Bobby," he whispered.

"Yeah so?" Dean said. "Means we get to go to his place. Play with his dogs, play in the yard. What's wrong with that?"

"But daddy?"

"Will pick us up later. You know that," Dean said patiently as he tenderly wiped his brother's wet cheeks dry.

"Want daddy," Sammy said as he pouted.

Dean sighed. "He'll be back as soon as he can, ok?"

"Ok," he said. "Go to room now?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure."

"I don't know," Mrs. Meech said softly clearly worried.

He gave her a smile. "It's ok. Going to Uncle Bobby's is like going home."

"Sammy?" She said softly as she crouched in front of them. "Are you ok to go with your uncle Bobby?"

Sammy didn't even hesitate as he nodded at her.

"Well all right then," she said but she still looked unsure as the boys left.

As soon as they got back to the room Sammy fell asleep on one of the beds. Dean packed everything but it wasn't much. Everything was pretty much with dad; they had a few clothes, toys, books and toiletries. He was startled a bit later when someone banged on the door.

He hesitated but went up to it. There was a peephole but as usual it was too high up to see who it was.

"Yeah?"

"Open up kid," Bobby's voice rang out.

Dean let out the breath he'd been holding and quickly flicked the locks and opened the door.

Bobby looked at him as the door swung open. "Leavin Sammy with strangers now?"

Dean shrugged. "Dad's idea and Sammy seems to like her. She's ok Bobby."

"Uh huh," Bobby said as he entered the room. He waited until Dean had closed the door before he turned abruptly, scooped Dean up in a hug then dropped him to the floor. "How've you been?"

Dean huffed. "I'm eight Bobby. _Eight_. Not four. Means you don't pick me up anymore," he groused with his hands landing squarely on his hips.

"That good huh," Bobby drawled.

Dean's glare fell away, his hands dropped and he chewed on his cheek. He shrugged. "Dad called you?"

Bobby shook his head. "He told me if I hadn't heard from him by this morning to come and get you."

Dean looked away. "Great."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You're lying to me," Dean answered. At the surprised look on the man's face he sighed and sat down on a chair. "I'm eight, Uncle Bobby, not stupid."

Bobby sat across from him at the table. "Ok Dean. Yes I am lying to you but it's only because I don't have a whole lot of information myself. Last I heard he was with Caleb and it wasn't looking good. Both of them have been injured but they are not alone. Pastor Jim is with them and they are being looked after."

The boy nodded. "What kind of injuries?" He couldn't help but ask as he looked over to watch his little brother sleeping.

"What part of I don't have a lot of information don't you get kid?" Bobby snarked at him.

He shrugged and all of a sudden he just needed his father here with them so badly it hurt. Several scenarios of what could have happened ran through his head at a quick rate - broken, bloody and different kinds of horrific scenes of his father was almost too much. Staring down at his hands he saw them start to shake and before he knew it he was running for the bathroom. He fell to his knees and barely made it before his stomach cramped. He wrapped his arms around his belly and fought against the nausea but it was a losing battle. His spine curled painfully as he began to throw up.

He felt a warm hand on his back and a cool cloth on his neck. Dean's throat felt raw as Bobby gently pulled him away from the toilet and settled him back against the wall.

Dean jumped a moment later when he felt a warm hand touch his clammy skin. He shivered as he opened his eyes to see his uncle crouched in front of him.

"Easy son," Bobby said softly.

"What if … What if…," he tried to get the words out but they just wouldn't come.

"No. There's no need to think that way," Bobby said sternly. "Gotta be stronger than this."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated on getting his breathing under control. When he felt a hand on his wrist a few moments later he opened his eyes. The breathing exercises had helped and now he just felt exhausted and kinda numb.

"Come on," Bobby said.

He followed almost on automatic pilot, allowing himself to be guided wherever his uncle wanted him to go. He was slightly surprised when he sat him down at the table and Bobby punched in a number on the motel phone.

Dean didn't want to listen so he looked over to check on Sammy. His little brother was still asleep, his breaths deep and regular. He almost wished he could have that same kind of peace right now.

Bobby turned back to him as he hung up the phone. "Ok. This is what I've got. It turns out that the demon hunt went well. Minor scrapes and bruises. Your father and Caleb went from that to a simple salt and burn. They got spotted by a local sheriff. Shots were fired and your dad took a round to the leg, Caleb took one to the chest, but your father's wound was just a graze, Caleb's was minor with no major damage. They didn't even need to go to a hospital, but they are recuperating at Jim's place."

Dean just stared back at him. His mind somehow got stuck on the words shots fired.

Bobby saw the ashen look on the boys face. His freckles really began to stand out as he paled further and further as he spoke until there was almost no colour at all. He sighed and reached out and touched the boys shoulder. "Dean, listen carefully. They are fine. A day or two at Jims and your dad will be back to work. That's all."

Dean nodded shakily making himself take deep steadying breaths. He knew better than this. He had to be stronger than this, for his little brother. "Ok," he whispered.

"Ok," Bobby said watching him carefully. "Why don't you lay down for a bit? We can decide what to do later."

"Ok," Dean said.

0000000000000

The boys slept for a few hours until Bobby woke them. It was three hours to get back to the salvage yard and he had decided to get them back there that evening. He was surprised to find the oldest boy keen to get on the road, figuring he'd argue to go to Jim's instead. His car was packed up in no time and they hit the road for about an hour before the man pulled off at a diner. He glanced over at Dean.

Dean smiled at him as his stomach growled. He felt ravenouswith no lasting effects from earlier that day. "I'm ok. Let's go in."

0000000000000

They had been at Bobby's for a full day before Dean realized he hadn't shown his little brother his surprise. It didn't take much time to set it up and when he was ready he called his brother outside. Bobby showed up a moment later.

"What is it?" Sammy asked as his head tilted.

"This is just cola," Dean said then pointed to a plastic tube he'd taped to the top of the bottle with a little trap door underneath. "We're gonna put some mints in here and then you pull out this thing here and it's gonna be cool."

"You thought this through?" Bobby asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah. We did it at one of my schools," Dean answered.

"Safety goggles Dean," Bobby said.

"Got it covered," he assured the older man then held the bottle steady while he waited for his brother to add the mints to the plastic tube. When Sammy was done he handed him a pair of sunglasses then looked at Bobby with a shrug. "It's just pop."

Bobby nodded, crossed his arms and waited.

"Ok ready Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Whenever you are ready then," Dean said as he stood behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

Sammy took a deep breath, grinned wide and pulled on the string. The mints dropped into the pop and almost immediately the concoction blew several feet into the air.

"Again! Again! Again!" Sammy exclaimed with delight as he turned and beamed at his brother. "Blow it up again!"

"Sorry Sammy it was a onetime thing. Maybe Uncle Bobby knows or has something?" Dean suggested as he turned to look at the man.

Bobby chuckled from behind them. "I am not letting you actually blow up anything. Pop is fine, nothing combustible though. I'll go see what I can find."


End file.
